The prevent invention relates to a method for dividing a package removed from a bird, comprising intestines, liver and heart with lungs, in separate parts. Further, the invention related to an apparatus for carrying out the inventive method.
The separate parts of a package comprising intestines, liver, and heart with lungs have different destinations, such that it is required to separate them. After such a package has been eviscerated from a bird in a way known per se, the package is presently divided into separate parts manually.